vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynne
Ha ha! I died again! Lynne is the deuteragonist of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective and a wrestler for WVGCW. She is a graduate from EDBW and made her debut in the main division at Breakdown F.I.V.E. In Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective In Ghost Trick, Lynne is the very first person Sissel prevents the death of in his quest to regain his memories. Lynne was a young detective on a mission to discover the truth behind a case that supposedly went cold involving her inspiration Detective Jowd. She also dies a lot. She got killed a whopping five times throughout the course of the game, and Sissel had to go back in time and prevent every one of those deaths. By the time of her third death, she had just stopped caring (see quote above). In WVGCW 'Breakdown F.I.V.E.: The Lynne Special' Lynne made her debut match at Breakdown F.I.V.E. against Meryl Silverburgh, and though it seemed like the match was going to be one-sided in Meryl's favor, Lynne received some help in the form of a ghost, who was originally thought to be Sissel, suddenly appearing in the arena through the ghost world. The spirit dragged itself into one of the turnbuckles and used its ghost trick powers to remove it from the post, giving Lynne the edge and allowing her to perform a moonsault onto a downed Meryl to end the match, changing her fate. 'Season 6: Ghost Trickery' With accusations that the exposed turnbuckle was her doing, Lynne spoke out in an interview saying that it was the referee's responsibility to stop the match if there was any cheating and that she did no wrong. She faced Ema Skye that night with Maya in Ema's corner. During the match, a ghost would attempt to communicate with Maya. Maya tried to inform the referee of the presence of the ghost, but he paid no mind to her words. Lynne went on to win the match shortly afterward, building momentum and giving her a shot at the company's next tier of opponents. She would defeat Tifa Lockhart one-on-one a number of shows later, showing a great deal of improvement since her days in the developmental league. Throughout Season 6, Lynne, alongside the Wright Anything Agency, delved into the spooky subject of what had happened in Lynne's first two matches. Maya held a spirit channeling and discovered the ghost to be Chun-Li, who had actually passed away back in 2013. Chun-Li used her powers of the dead during Lynne's debut to protect her, as the detective would have broken her neck performing a moonsault from the top rope (or as she calls it, "The Lynne Special"). Our intrepid heroes would find out that Chun-Li's body had been possessed by the same curse that claimed Woody many years ago. The combined efforts of Lynne, Ema, Maya-Li, whoever Decapre is, and the returning Jill Valentine were able destroy the curse and put Woody's spirit to rest. Chun-Li would attempt to use her powers to go back in time two years and bring herself back to life, but was interrupted by an unexpected guest. Lucca Ashtear arrived from the future, explaining that Chun-Li's decision would create a dark and horrible timeline. Lucca, and the rest of The Future Four, would stay in the past/our present to assure the company's safety from the "dangerous beings" that lurk. But what of young detective Lynne? Tune into WVGCW to find out! Non-Royal Rumble Record (WVGCW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW) Category:EDBW Graduate